


The Devil and Mr. Davenport

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Crazy Love [26]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he was she wasn’t selling.  Megan had sold enough of herself to last a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil and Mr. Davenport

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the Thicker than Water universe where the BAU are teens and kids.

“Aren't you going to be cold?” Hotch asked.

“Probably.” Megan double checked her look in the mirror. “But I don’t care because I look fabulous.”

“You could be wearing those camouflage cargo pants and you'd look fabulous.”

“You're a sweetheart.” She smiled at her boyfriend through the mirror.

“I just…maybe you're a little too fabulous.”

“No such thing, Aaron Hotchner.” Megan teased her wavy curls, adding just a bit more hairspray for hold. “Bite your tongue.”

“We’re going to dinner with your parents.” Hotch reasoned. He had to tread carefully with Megan and her feelings. She could be hot headed, which he could be as well. They didn’t fight much but the few barn burners they'd had really left devastation in their wake.

“They are not my parents. They're Hurricane Melinda and her rich new husband.”

“One of those people is your parent.”

“In name only.”

“I'm just saying; I think you look amazing.” He went on. “That can't be denied. Melinda gets jealous easily though and we’re going out to have a nice time. There's no chance of that happening once her moods turned sour. Then she’ll be angry, she’ll make you angry, and all of us will be miserable. I don’t want that happening. I don’t think you want it either.”

“So I should change into slacks or something?”

Hotch wasn’t quite sure of her tone but he'd already stepped off the cliff. If Megan got angry it would be bad. As he weighed his options, he decided that Melinda being vengeful and jealous would be worse. He'd seen both firsthand so knew from experience that he was right. So he took a deep breath and a flying leap.

“I know you have those gray wool pants that would probably go perfectly with your shirt and shoes.” He smiled, hoping the dimples of sweetness helped his case.

Megan just looked at him, seemed to be weighing a variety of options in her head. In the end, her own fragile sanity meant more to her than kicking dust in Melinda’s face. Her mother didn’t know when to quit, especially if she felt her daughter was trying to one-up her. She would have no problem smashing Megan into the ground. The teenager had never been more than collateral damage.

“Changing might make us a little late.” Megan conceded.

“You'll make a breathtaking entrance.” Hotch replied. “Just as you always do.”

She smiled, walking across the room to him. Megan slipped her arms around his neck. Hotch rested his hands on her hips.

“You're manipulating me.” She whispered. “Don’t think I don’t know.”

“I'm looking out for you.” Hotch gave her Eskimo kisses. “Always.”

“I should be mad but you're probably right this time.”

“I won't further exacerbate the situation by mentioning that I'm probably right a lot.”

“Good plan, Hotchner.” Megan quickly kissed his lips. “I’ll be right back.”

“Great.”

Hotch exhaled as Megan walked up the stairs. He wanted tonight to be good for all of them. It would probably be awkward, possibly even contentious, but that didn’t mean it couldn’t be good. Maybe bearable was more the word Hotch was looking for. Tonight needed to be bearable. 

It was Friday and he and Megan could’ve done whatever they wanted. He still had no idea why Melinda wanted to do this. Whatever she had on her mind, it had better not ruin Megan’s weekend. Hotch didn’t like putting himself in the middle of family but everyone would see a side of him they never had before.

***

They were a little late but still fashionably so. Megan decided to change her whole outfit except for her shoes. Now she wore gray slacks, a maroon v-neck sweater, and 3” peep toe stilettos. The outfit was more ‘hot for teacher’, her words not Hotch’s, so Megan pinned her hair up. Hotch pulled up in front of Stellar, Adams-Morgan’s new restaurant du jour. He gave the valet keys to his Mustang and they went inside holding hands.

“No matter what bait Melinda puts out, I refuse to bite.” She said it more to herself than Hotch.

“Don’t forget that your dad isn’t off limits with her.” 

“Shit, I had totally repressed that.” Megan stopped walking and looked at her boyfriend. “What would I do without you?”

He smiled, kissing her hand. At the host’s table, the teens said they were with Evan Davenport’s party. They were shown to the table and Evan stood as they approached. Melinda didn’t bother. 

Hotch looked the erstwhile Mrs. Kane up and down. Her hair was blonder now; not quite platinum but getting there. Her makeup was flawless. No one would deny that Melinda was a beautiful woman but there were those who thought sharks were beautiful as well. Sometimes they ate their young.

“It’s really good to see you again, Megan.” Evan gave her a gentle hug and tentative kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you, you as well. Do you remember Aaron?”

“I do.” Evan smiled as he shook his hand. “How are you, son?”

“I'm good, thank you.” Hotch held out Megan’s chair before sitting in his own. “How are you, Mrs. Davenport?”

“I'm fine, Aaron. Megan you look as amazing as always.”

“I guess the sun overseas agrees with me.” She put on her best smile, beautiful but empty.

“Where do you attend school again? I'm sure your mother told me but this has all been a bit of a whirlwind.”

“I'm a senior now at Notre Dame International High School. I've been living with host families since I moved to Paris at 13. I look forward to coming back to the states full time for college in the fall.”

“Your mother tells me that you're going to Barnard.”

“I am.” Megan nodded.

“And how did you and Aaron meet?” Evan asked. “You're a local boy, right Aaron?”

“Yes sir. Megan did a semester at Georgetown Day when we were juniors. That’s how we met.” He didn’t like lying but didn’t feel uncomfortable doing so. Who was he to burst Evan Davenport’s bubble? “We've been together ever since.”

“They're like Romeo and Juliet.” Melinda said putting her hand on Evan’s arm. “I don’t think anything is going to separate them. I want Megan to see and know more of the world, not just settle.”

“He makes me happy.” Megan felt her temperature rising but kept it at controllable levels.

“I met my first wife when I was not much older than you kids are now.” Evan said. “I do understand that feeling.”

“We should order.” Melinda quickly changed the subject and took a menu. “Darling, the lobster here is amazing. I know how much you love lobster.”

“Are you talking to me?” Megan asked. “I'm allergic to lobster, Mother. It will close my throat and kill me.”

“You cannot eat that tonight then.” Evan laughed. “There will be no throat closing. All of the food here is lovely so I'm sure you'll find something that satisfies you.”

Megan nodded and perused the menu. She reached for Hotch’s hand and squeezed. He was right there…he was always there. This was going to be a long evening. If Megan was lucky, she would be able to get her hands on some cocktails.

000

“London will likely be our home base.” Evan said. “I also have a condo in New York, one in Geneva, and a chalet in the South of France. You and your mother will be closer sometimes as Paris isn’t too far from us.”

“You have a lot of houses.” Hotch couldn’t help the fascination in his voice. There were just people in the world with a shit ton of money. They bought houses, horses, and happiness. At least that’s the way it seemed sometimes.

“My family came from money, Aaron. I am but a humble diplomat. My father and grandfather were great international financiers. It was very good to them.”

“It’s been good to me too.” Melinda showed off the diamond bracelet on her wrist. “It’s Cartier.”

“That’s lovely.” Hotch painted on his smile.

Megan wasn’t saying much, using eating as her excuse. Hotch sampled one of her lamb chops and they were delicious. Evan talked enough for all of them. Talking was practically his job. He was jovial and seemed nice. His open friendliness lifted just enough of a burden from the evening to breathe.

“Speaking of Cartier, indirectly,” Evan laughed. “Your mother and I bought you something for your birthday.” He pulled the box from his suit jacket. “I know it’s not until next month but we’re all rarely in the same city at the same time.”

“That was really nice of you.” Megan’s smile was nearly genuine. “Thanks, Mother.”

“Open it Megan, I think you're going to love it.”

She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. Whatever was beneath the box top, Megan would have to put on a show. She didn’t want her mother and stepfather thinking she was ungrateful. That would be more trouble than it was worth. Megan Kane had been an Academy Award-caliber actress since she was prepubescent.

“Oh wow, wow,” she looked at Hotch and then at Evan. “This is so…I think it’s too much.”

“It is too much.” Melinda said. “But you're my little girl and you deserve it.”

“I bought my daughters the same watch to combine their high school graduation and eighteenth birthdays two years ago.” Evan said. “I hope you don’t find it presumptuous that I consider you a daughter now too, Megan.”

He'd bought her a Tiffany watch, stainless steel band with a quarter carat diamond and silver face. Megan had seen the watch before, knew it was worth about five grand. She didn’t know Evan well enough to know if he was the type to buy people’s affections. If he was she wasn’t selling. Megan had sold enough of herself to last a lifetime.

“It really is beautiful.” She put the top back on the classic blue box. “Thank you so much, Evan. Thank you Mother.”

“You're welcome.” Melinda reached across the table for Megan’s hand. “I know we haven’t always had it easy, darling. I wanted to indulge you.”

“I can't deny that I enjoy being indulged.” Megan said.

“I surely didn’t mean to upstage your young man.” Evan smiled, putting his arm around Melinda. “Someday, huh Aaron?”

Hotch smiled too. Megan put her hand on his shoulder.

“Your gift is lovely, Evan, surely the most expensive piece of jewelry that I own. It could never upstage Aaron…he's the best gift a girl could ask for.”

“Thanks.”

This time when Hotch smiled, his dimples made a full appearance. He leaned and kissed her temple. It was an amazing piece of jewelry and he could never afford something like that. Megan had many expensive things, but most had sad stories behind them. Hotch was sure that she loved the watch but it was just another material thing. It could be destroyed just as easily as the stuffed animals Megan obliterated a long time ago.

“Do you kids want dessert to go?” Melinda asked. “The chocolate layer cake here is divine.”

“Sure.” Hotch nodded. “We shouldn’t let any of this amazing dinner go to waste. We can take this as well.”

“I know your family enjoys leftovers, Aaron.” She said. “These might be some of the best they’ve ever had.”

***

“Leftovers.” Hotch mumbled as he climbed under his blankets. “OK, we don’t eat honey braised lamb chops and artichoke hearts or whatever but we’re doing alright. Leftovers…was she serious?”

“She was totally serious.” Megan reached out to stroke his dark hair. “You handled yourself wonderfully, as always. Thanks for coming with me.”

“Of course I was coming with you. We’re a team Megs; we’re a pair.”

“Sometimes I get mad at myself for thinking it won't always be like this.” She said. “Then I get really mad for thinking that it will.”

They were lying in Hotch’s bed. Megan preferred complete darkness and as soon as he was in bed with her, Hotch reached over and turned out the lamp. He lay on his side while Megan lay on her back cuddling her stuffed corgi, Bessette.

“I love you.” he whispered against her hair.

“You're a good egg, Aaron Hotchner. You were right about the outfit thing and I almost let my ego get the best of me. Hurricane Melinda would’ve gone to Category 4 if I upstaged her. Evan was already syrupy sweet…and touchy.” Megan made a face.

“I think he just really wants you to like him. He said he has daughters your age so he's probably dreaming of one big happy blended family.”

“Eww.” She made the face again. “I don’t do fathers. I definitely don’t do stepfathers.”

“I think he's nice.”

“They all are in the beginning.”

“She married him.” Hotch reasoned.

“He's loaded.” Megan countered. “He's old money, at least older money and I'm sure he gets plenty in his “diplomacy”. He's probably helping fund the slave trade and terrorism in countries we've never heard of.”

“I think you're finding any reason to hate him.”

“You're probably right...again.” She nodded. “I don’t always want to be that girl, Aaron, the one who never trusts a man being nice to her. Too many things have happened in my life. I probably couldn’t turn that warning light off if I tried.”

“Well you won't have to see Mr. Davenport too much.” Hotch said. “If they're going to live in London then we won't have to worry about it.”

“Christmas in London might be nice.” Megan smiled as she cuddled close. Hotch wrapped his arms around her and the stuffed corgi.

“That’s pretty far away from my family.”

“Evan is loaded…he’ll pay for it.” She laughed.

“You're awful.”

“Can you imagine though, unleashing Spencer and Ashley on Piccadilly Circus? JJ would love the Tower of London where all those beheadings took place. I'm sure Morgan would freak out seeing a live rugby game. You and I could take a walk on the Thames or visit Kensington Palace. Penelope would lose her mind shopping for silk, linen, and baubles in Southall.”

“What about Jason and Emily?” Hotch asked. He could admit it sounded so intriguing.

“They would definitely visit Westminster Abbey and then take a side trip to Oxford to see where C.S. Lewis and the scholars of his day taught.”

“You’ve got it all planned out.”

“Yes and no.” Megan shrugged. “My mind goes to all kinds of places at any given time. I have an active imagination, which has its highs and lows.”

“I really wish we could afford something like that.” He said.

“I'm kinda rich now. I’ll have more money after I sell the condo.”

“Sell the condo? Why would you do that? How would you do that?”

“Its mine to sell. Melinda slipped me the papers as we were leaving this evening. Apparently she got it in the divorce but my father put the deed in my name. He meant it when he said he wasn’t giving her a damn thing I guess. I don’t need it, especially once I'm off to school. 

“It’s a great market right now…I could get a half million dollars for it probably. Maybe even a million. We might have to live together for a little while, like on college breaks.”

“I'm OK with that.” Hotch nodded.

“Are you sure?” Megan asked.

“I am; I'm sure. Wow, half a million dollars is a lot of money.”

“It could fund our London trip and even more.”

Hotch thought it was great that Megan thought of his family as she was about to come into all of this money. A million dollars was some kind of foreign amount he couldn’t even dream of. They did OK; lived modestly and took care of what needed to be done. He knew Emily was loaded. 

He knew she set up trust funds for the kids, though he refused one. Hotch only had about $60,000 set aside for college and that would barely pay for two years at Fordham. He wouldn’t even begin to know what to do with a million dollars. His imagination didn’t seem to stretch that far.

“If money didn’t mean a thing, tell me the one thing you'd want.” Megan said.

“I don’t know really.”

“Oh c'mon, I know you fantasize about things in your boy brain. Anything you want…your craziest wish.”

“The X-Men, issue #1 from September 1963 autographed by Stan Lee.” Hotch said.

“See, I knew something was in there.” She smiled and kissed him. “That could be worth well over a million dollars.”

“It’s kinda priceless to me. What would you want?”

“As cliché as it sounds, money can't buy what I want. I just want to be happy. I want the feeling in my belly I have when you hold me to be there all the time. I want to let go of the doom and gloom and the pain. I want to not carve things into my body. I don’t quite mind the thoughts of killing people, everyone has those right?”

“Um…”

“I just want to be content.” Megan went on. “It’s a relative term; everyone has their own version. Mine might be a little tilted to the side and bent but I want it anyway.”

“Money can buy therapy.” Hotch said.

“Ha-ha.” She poked him. “But you're not wrong about that, Aaron. Maybe that’s what I’ll do. I’ll find a therapist in New York. Hmm, I should look into that. Thanks.” She kissed him again. “I love you too, by the way.”

“Let’s get some sleep. We can dream about our million dollar getaways and classic comic collections.”

“You’ll be the one dreaming about the comic books, Aaron.” Megan turned in his arms so that they were spooning. She smiled when Hotch kissed her shoulder. She didn’t go to bed every night in his arms, not yet, and that was a real shame.

“Sleep tight, Megs. We have to get up and do it all over again in the morning.”

***


End file.
